<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yours | Evak Oneshot by SerialFicker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289816">Yours | Evak Oneshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialFicker/pseuds/SerialFicker'>SerialFicker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Evak - Freeform, Evak Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, LGBT, M/M, Oneshot, Rimming, Smut, breath play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialFicker/pseuds/SerialFicker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isak and Even are just chilling in bed, smoking a joint, when something sparks a little dominance/submission.</p><p>A.K.A. Cute/fluffy oneshot smut where evak try a little breath play for the first time.</p><p>These characters are from the Norwegian show  SKAM and belong to Julie Andem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yours | Evak Oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think... Isak nº 274 is surfing a huge wave in Bali during his honeymoon", says Isak while making a wave motion with his arm, taking a lazy drag of his joint.</p><p>"Bali, eh? And I guess Even nº 274 is watching him in the sand thinking 'how did I land such a hot AND athletic husband?'", Even says while propped on his arm looking over Isak with playful eyes and that angelic smile.</p><p>"I can be athletic too" Isak protests smacking Even's side playfully. </p><p>Even gazes fondly down at him. They're lying in bed, the taller boy on his side watching his boyfriend smoke (since he avoids getting high) whilst Isak's on his back, looking at the ceiling and making up the most various scenarios of their relationship on parallel universes. </p><p>The smoke he blows up slowly diffuses into the air above them, catching the light coming from the setting sun outside. The yellow curtains on the window turn into a gradient of warm colors. There's chill beats playing slowly in the background.</p><p>After Isak's feeble attempt to appear more masculine, he rolls onto his side half hugging his boyfriend, burying his face onto his chest while holding the joint with the arm below him, awkwardly holding his hand above Even's head, not to burn anything. Even grabs the spliff out of his hand, which earns him an alarmed look. The taller boy just shakes his head, smiling to reassure Isak that he won't be smoking. He takes a long drag without locking the smoke in his lungs and then makes a sort of a tunnel with his hand leading to Isak's mouth. Isak is taken by surprise, already a bit high and feeling hot under Even's gaze as he slowly blows into his mouth, white swirls of smoke coming out through the gaps of his fingers. Isak feels a wave of warmth through his body as he sucks in the smoke the older boy blows into his mouth. He flutters his eyelids as they hold eye contact while he's exhaling whatever remaining smoke from his lungs.</p><p>Even then reaches over the smaller boy to put out the joint in the makeshift tuna can ashtray on the nightstand. He breathes through his nose contently as he goes back to his former position, propped on his elbow looking over his high boyfriend. Smirking, he raises his eyebrows nonchalantly at Isak after reading his dazed expression. </p><p>"I like it when you do that", Isak breathes out, looking down at his lips.</p><p>"Do what?", Even asks, but preserving his smug expression.</p><p>"When you take control...", he tries to hide his face on Even's chest again, clearly embarrassed by his confession. </p><p>The taller boy simply lifts him by his chin. "Why's that?", he asks seductively.</p><p>"Because it reminds me I'm yours...", he says sheepishly, averting his gaze down, wanting to hug Even again.</p><p>But the older boy doesn't allow him. </p><p>"Say that again."</p><p>"Hmm?", Isak questions, looking up at his boy, suddenly not feeling as embarrassed after seeing the darkened eyes staring down at him. He blinks a few times, looking at Even's slightly parted lips. </p><p>"Say that again", Even demands softly, but gripping his waist more forceful. </p><p>"I'm yours."</p><p>Even then stands up from his position, sitting towards the end of the bed, between Isak's feet. He pulls the smaller boy down by his ankles. Breathing more heavily through his nose, he strokes Isak's ankles, wrapping his big warm hands around his legs. He looks up at the dazed expression Isak is currently gifting him with, and smirks before proceeding to unbuckle his belt and swiftly removing the smaller boy's jeans.</p><p>He proceeds to worship Isak's body. First rubbing his shins while sitting between his legs; then moving upwards kissing his inner thighs. He grabs his hips softly, lifting his shirt a bit and tracing his happy trail with his nose, then sucking the gentle pale flesh on Isak's v-line, leaving behind a path of pink bruises, soon to turn dark purple.</p><p>Isak then has enough of his teasing, pulling the taller boy upwards, rolls onto his side and kisses him hotly, disheveling blond hair and anchoring him closer with one leg, taking advantage of the friction the position provides against Even's thigh.</p><p>Once their breathing becomes hot and heavy, Even pulls back enough to look into the other boy's eyes.</p><p>"Do you trust me?" he asks, studying Isak's face carefully.</p><p>"Of course" reassures the shorter boy.</p><p>"I want to take you, to make you feel truly mine. I want to fucking ravish you babe", he says, completely serious, with dark eyes and parted lips.</p><p>He'd probably laugh at Even's choice of words, talking as if he was in one of those erotic novels for older women. But the way he's breathing and looking at him makes Isak feel like the most desirable thing in the world, ready to be devoured. He then emits a small whimper, feeling extremely turned on, not knowing what Even will do next. Which only excites him further.</p><p>Even takes his reaction as a positive, proceeding to roughly pin him down so he's lying on his stomach and spreads his legs after taking his boxer shorts off. He nestles himself between the dazed boy's thighs, grabbing the creases of his ass and caressing near his rim with his thumbs so he's slowly teasing and spreading his cheeks apart. He then licks a quick stripe over Isak's hole, causing the boy to startle. He doesn't give him time to process what's going on before attacking his rim sloppily with his tongue, sucking and licking roughly. He does all this while nuzzling his nose between Isak's buttocks, breathing in deeply, showing how much he loves this and knowing that Isak's probably all over the place due to his high, noticing he's not making his usual noise.</p><p>He then starts to fuck into Isak with his tongue, at the same time as he tries to insert a digit. Now this produces a groan from the younger boy. Even wastes no time, grabbing the lube that's permanently sitting on their nightstand, none of them bothering to really hide it away.</p><p>But then he stops, an idea coming into his mind. He takes off his own clothes before hastily removing Isak's shirt from the awkward angle. Then Even edges forward, pressing his bare chest against the blond boy's back and places his hardening cock between Isak's ass. He looks at the state his boyfriend's currently in, completely dazed and bewildered, but his cheeks and neck match the red tint of his eyes. </p><p>"You look so hot like this babe", he breathes coarsely, inserting his fingers into Isak's mouth before he can even begin to search for an answer. Isak then then groans as he greedily sucks on his boy's fingers, tasting the mix of musk but mostly Even's distinct taste. Despite of his hazy state, he makes sure to plump out his lips as he obscenely caresses Even's fingers inside his mouth with his tongue, looking into the taller boy's eyes, knowing how much that turns him on. Once he's dripping saliva down his chin and Even's fingers are impossibly wet, he pulls them out abruptly.</p><p>"I'm not gonna use this as lube, I just really wanted to see that", he teases smirking. But Isak looks like he enjoyed doing it nonetheless, which earns him the nice reward of a now well-lubed finger up his hole.</p><p>After a period of gently pushing against his walls, Isak makes these soft whimpering noises that indicate he's ready for more. So of course Even obliges, inserting a second finger, opening him up. He vibrates his hand how he knows Isak likes it, earning him a few coarse groans. Curving his fingers and hitting that sweet spot he knows all too well, Isak really starts to moan and goes to stand on his knees, to facilitate the angle. Even gladly takes the cue, snaking an arm around his waist, holding him up and really fucking into him, hitting his prostate as the boy whimpers incomprehensible pleads and meets his hand eagerly with his hips.</p><p>"Nnngh, Even- fuck", he groans, trying to get a hold of his cock before getting his hand engulfed by Even's arm on his waist, impeding him to do so.</p><p>He knows this is his way of asking for more, so he retrieves his fingers and turns him around so he's lying on his back.</p><p>The view he's faced with is glorious. Isak's all flushed, slightly panting with that beautiful parted mouth. The small pieces of hair clamped to his forehead darkened with sweat. His eyes puffy and red but also heavy with arousal. His blue orbs so dark they don't even look blue anymore. The lower part of his cheeks displaying flushed red splotches that match the ones on his neck and pale chest. His stomach is flexed with the antecipation of pleasure, showing the hint of abs. He looks so fucking good Even fumbles with the drawer of the nightstand, trying to grab a condom whilst keepinh his gaze on the beautiful messsy state his boyfriend's currently in.</p><p>Once he's ready and slick, he edges forward on top of the younger boy, placing a hand besides his head to hold himself up.</p><p>"You ready for me?", he asks while sloppily kissing below the boy's jaw. He aligns the tip of his dick with Isak, waiting for an answer.</p><p>"Fuck yeah, baby. Please", he whines, rutting his hips downwards.</p><p>Now he pushes into him, slow and shallow, giving him enough time to adjust while he sucks marks into the beautiful pearly skin on his neck. He gently starts to thrust until his size is finally all inside. He then pulls almost completely out, to only re-enter glaciarly slow whilst looking Isak in the eyes. They both let out oohs and coarse moans.</p><p>"Always so fucking tight. You're so good to me babe", Even raggedly whispers through heavy breathing. He starts to quicken his pace.</p><p>"Uh, ah- I fucking love you", Isak manages, with furred brows, opening his eyes briefly to look into Even's gaze.</p><p>Even props himself back on his knees in order to grab the back of Isak's thighs and get a better angle, hoisting him up a little. He knows he hits the spot once the smaller boy gasps, following a series of obscene moans that make him thrust in a quicker rhythm.</p><p>After a while he feels Isak pushing his legs aside to rest his feet on the mattress, probably tired or starting to cramp. Even takes the opportunity to get back on top of Isak, and, fucking him hard, puts one hand around his throat. Without applying pressure, he raises his eyebrows at Isak- questioning, asking for consent.</p><p>Isak, now much less hazy and more aroused than ever, "oh yeah- choke me daddy" he gasps, eagerly nodding. Even groans as he applies the tiniest experimental pressure to the sides of the pleading boy's throat, directly under his jaw.</p><p>Isak turns into a moaning mess, much louder than before. "Harder baby, harder", he manages. Even lowers himself so he's centimetres away from his face, starting to apply more pressure. He holds his hand there for a few seconds with a slower pace of thrusts. Then letting go, kissing Isak deeply and fucking him hard again.</p><p>Isak gets a different kind of high, he feels a rush to his head, intensifying every single thrust of Even's hips. He gasps as pleasure builds up in his stomach- "oh my god, Even- again". He's so completely wrecked Even doesn't have it in him to not comply.</p><p>Keeping his pace, he wraps his hand around the boy's throat again, now knowing where to gently squeeze. Isak's eyes barely open, ragged breath and shaking torso. As Even releases his grip, he pounds onto the boy, now grabbing his neglected dick and quickly pumping him as he groans "mine", looking straight into his eyes with an animalistic darkness. Isak rolls his eyes and throws his head back into the pillow, emitting gagged moans and a sound resembling Even's name- completely surrendering to the endorphins and wave of pleasure engulfing him as he digs his nails into Even's back.</p><p>Even shudders at the view, chasing his climax and coming inside him a few thrusts later, emitting a loud groan into Isak's neck, holding onto the boy's shoulders for dear life while coming into a shaky still.</p><p>They stay like that for a few seconds, completely spent and limp, panting loudly as they allow their heart rates to slow down. Even gently removes himself from Isak, plopping down beside him and sloppily removing the condom, tying it and throwing it somewhere on the floor. He turns to Isak, chest still heaving- "fuck babe, are you okay?".</p><p>Isak looks at him sideways, still breathing heavily, "I think I just had the best orgasm of my life".</p><p>"You always say that", Even laughs as he pulls Isak onto his chest, cradling him in his arms and kissing the top of his head. "Fuck, that was amazing".</p><p>"No, but I think I really mean it this time", he croans, completely spent and still in some type of trance. "How'd you know I wanted you to do that?"</p><p>"I know how to please my baby" he teases him smugly. "Ahah, I don't know, I figured by your whole 'I like it when you take control' talk that you'd enjoy it. Was it okay? Did I hurt you?", he asks, looking at the boy's face with a hint of worry.</p><p>"You were amazing baby, I've never come so hard, fuck", he pushes the sheets over them, cuddling the taller boy and hiding his face in his neck- "I thought you did it on purpose because it's actually one of my oldest fantasies". </p><p>"Oh? Turns out I really know how to please my baby", Even teases, trying to unburry Isak from his neck. "Didn't take you for the kinky type though" he laughs.</p><p>"Shut up", the younger boy spits out, sure that Even is feeling his face heat up against his neck.</p><p>Even sighs loudly, completely satisfied. "God, I love you", he says looking at the ceiling, gently caressing the blond boy's hair.</p><p>Isak looks up at him, inspecting his features fondly- "I love you too". They share a sweet, intimate kiss.</p><p>They stay like that, cuddling. Slowly coming back to reality, noticing how the day turned into night outside their window and the music now playing random artists none of them have ever heard, completely forgotten that it was even playing in the first place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! This is the first fic I've ever written. I feel like there's a major need of more evak smut in the world.<br/>I had fun writing it but turns out it is quite time consuming. This little scene took me HOURS. Much respect to fanfic book authors out there!<br/>Hope you enjoyed, if you have any feedback and/or suggestions please feel free!<br/>P.S. Breath play is something extremely serious and must be discussed beforehand!</p><p>SerialFicker</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>